


Dorothy

by Optronix



Series: A Collection of Hidden Figures-Inspired Poetry [1]
Category: Hidden Figures (2016)
Genre: Black Women Mathematicians, NACA, NASA, Poetry, Science, Space Flight, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: An explanation: for my poetry class, I had to read a non-fiction book (and I pickedHidden Figuresby Margot Lee Shetterly) and write poetry inspired by the book.  So, here's the collection.  Please keep in mind, this is based on the book, and not the movie - however the movie did do an excellent job adapting the book.  All in all, enjoy!





	Dorothy

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation: for my poetry class, I had to read a non-fiction book (and I picked _Hidden Figures_ by Margot Lee Shetterly) and write poetry inspired by the book. So, here's the collection. Please keep in mind, this is based on the book, and not the movie - however the movie did do an excellent job adapting the book. All in all, enjoy!

The tables had turned yet again,

with Dorothy sitting behind a makeshift desk

getting a crash course in aerodynamic theory.

She learned the wind tunnels and their uses:

Variable-Density Tunnel, the Free-Flight Tunnel,

Two-foot Smoke-Flow Tunnel,

The Eleven-inch High Speed Tunnel

to better understand what her skills were being used for.

The engineers ran these tunnels well into the night.

 

As the assignments piled up on her desk

from the Flight Research Division.

It didn’t matter how quick she was –

with every passing hour

more numbers needed to be crunched,

launch trajectories needed to be completed.

Dorothy knew she was making a difference.

Dorothy also knew that until the war ended,

she would be an indispensable asset.


End file.
